Mathers family
Mathers is the surname of a family that started out Muggle. In 1981, however, a wizard, Antoine Mathers, was born into the family. When the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was set up by the Ministry of Magic following Lord Voldemort's takeover on 1 August, 1997, Antoine was forced to go on the run, refusing to register on principle. He was killed by Snatchers on the run on 19 October, 1997, and his body was discovered by muggles in Charnwood Forest in Leicestershire a few days later. History Recent History A boy named Antoine Mathers was born into this family on 12 February, 1981, in Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire. He was a muggle-born wizard. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1992, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw House. Second Wizarding War (1994-1998) Antoine Mathers became a member of Dumbledore's Army in his fourth year at school, having joined because he felt that Professor Dolores Umbridge was not an adequate teacher. Dumbledore's Army was a secret organisation initiated by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to teach their fellow Hogwarts colleagues proper Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1995. It was founded by Hermione, but taught and led by Harry. Antoine began dating Aquila Black in 1996. He liked her because she was egregious and funny. She came up with the nickname of "Titou" for him. However, they ended things in August 1997, when it became apparent that he would have to go on the run. When the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was set up by the Ministry of Magic following Lord Voldemort's takeover on 1 August, 1997, Antoine was forced to go on the run, refusing to register on principle. The public goal of the Commission was to force all Muggle-born wizards and witches to register with the Ministry, then undergo interrogation as to how they "stole" their magical power from "real" wizards and witches. In truth, the Commission was a deeply prejudicial institution, that focused its resources on degradation and imprisonment of Muggle-borns. Dolores Umbridge was the head of the commission. The Commission in fact forced Muggle-borns to turn themselves in, sending Snatchers against any who tried to avoid them. Some people pursued by Snatchers, such as Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks, did not survive the encounter. Antoine was killed by Snatchers on the run on 19 October, 1997, and his body was discovered by muggles in Charnwood Forest in Leicestershire a few days later. On 22 October, 1997, Antoine Mathers's death was announced on Potterwatch. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Aquila Black heard the announcement and were stunned. Antoine had been a member of Dumbledore's Army, and his death was especially a blow to Aquila, who had, dare to say, loved him. Soon afterwards, a message was painted on the wall right below "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY" and "STILL RECRUITING:" "REMEMBER TITOU." Known Members * 'Antoine Mathers '(12 February, 1981 - 19 October, 1997) - He began attending Hogwarts School of Wizardry in 1992, but was forced to drop out before his sixth year to escape the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, who were rounding up muggle-borns like him. He was killed by Snatchers in Charnwood Forest in October 1997, aged sixteen. Etymology Mathers is an occupational name for a mower or reaper of grass or hay, deriving from the Old English pre 7th Century "moethere". Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Staffordshire Category:Families of the West Midlands